This invention relates generally to automobile instrument panels, and more particularly to instrument panel thermoplastic energy absorbers.
Known instrument panel assemblies include a beam structure and at least one decorative instrument panel attached to the beam structure. Some of the decorative panels act as knee bolsters to protect the knees of vehicle occupants in the event of an impact. An instrument panel assembly is mounted inside the passenger compartment of an automobile with the beam structure attached to the automobile body, typically to the A-pillar. Known instrument panel beam structures are fabricated from steel, magnesium, aluminum, or plastic.
The instrument panel knee bolsters are supported by support brackets attached to the beam structure. In some known instrument panel assemblies, the support brackets provide energy absorbing capability to further protect passenger knees.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,133 describes an instrument panel assembly having knee bolsters. The instrument panel assembly includes a steel beam and a duct system attached to the steel beam. The duct system includes a front channel member and a rear channel member bonded together with adhesive to form the duct system. The knee bolsters are provided for absorbing kinetic energy from the knees of vehicle occupants in the event of an impact. The plastic reinforcements brackets transfer force from the knee bolsters without absorbing substantial kinetic energy from the knees. The plastic reinforcement brackets are either compression molded from random glass polypropylene or injection molded polycarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,216 describes an instrument panel assembly that includes a knee bolster assembly, an instrument panel, a reinforcement assembly, a beam duct assembly, and a fastening assembly. The beam assembly has a two-piece beam structure that includes an integrated air distribution system. Each piece of the beam structure is formed from sheet molding compound (SMC) and are bonded together with adhesive. The reinforcement assembly includes separate metal reinforcement members to support the knee bolsters of the instrument panel.